darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Squires
Introduction The first Squires were created soon after Artemis made the first Dark-Hunters in 7382 B.C. Acheron Parthenopaeus recognized immediately that the Dark-Hunters would need help, so he demanded that Artemis provide human servants for them. A Squire works with a Dark-Hunter, usually living in the same house, and–to the outside world–appearing to be the owner. It is a Squire’s job to attend to all the day-to-day monotony of running the household so the Dark-Hunter can focus on killing Daimons. Squires are often at risk since the Daimons know a Squire is an emotional attachment for the Dark-Hunter. If a Dark-Hunter is in danger, it is the Squire’s responsibility to pull him or her out, although the Squire doesn’t have immortality or psychic abilities. Like the Dark-Hunters they serve, they are extremely well paid for their services. The Squire Oath : In the light of day, I am all that protects my Dark-Hunter from death and persecution. I am the eyes, the ears, and the soul of my chosen one and I will die before I let any harm befall him. : It is my duty to maintain a haven for my Dark-Hunter. To keep his residence clean and safe. I will do as asked without question, without complaint until the Fates see fit to separate us. : I am a Squire, the human counterpart of my Dark-Hunter, and it is my oath that I will never allow harm to befall my Dark-Hunter on my watch. I will be there when he needs me and will give myself freely to anything he requires. : I am all that stands between him and the world that would see him dead. I, alone, am his link to humanity and I, alone, will be with him when he needs me most. : I will never speak publicly of my Dark-Hunter or of their world. All things of them, their lives, their pasts, their abilities, and existence are secret. : I take this oath freely, without reservation or under any duress. I understand that once made, it is absolutely unbreakable. To breach my oath will call down the Wraiths of Hades upon my head, and I will pay for my treachery my life. No one betrays the Dark-Hunters with impunity. : So says the goddess Artemis, and so she accepts my eternal service to her and all her Dark-Hunters. Types of Squires * Barnacle/Echo: A Squire assigned to one Dark-Hunter, usually living in his house. This type of Squire is what was originally envisioned by Acheron. ** "Barnacle Chip" is a slang term used for someone who was recruited to be a Squire, as opposed to someone who was born into an established family. * Blood Rite: The Squires called out to hunt rogue Dark-Hunters or to execute humans/Squires who betray their world. They are all marked with a spiderweb tattoo on their hands. ** Theti: A subbranch of Blood Rite Squires, Theti are the police force that makes sure all Squires obey the laws. Unlike the Blood Rite Squires, they are not allowed to kill. * Blue Blood: Squires who come from a family with many generations of Squires. * Dorean: Squires who don’t serve a particular Dark-Hunter, but rather serve the whole group. These Squires set up businesses that fulfill the more bizarre needs of the Dark-Hunters such as making specialized weapons or cars. They are also bankers and lawyers who know all about the Dark-Hunter world and who help keep up the appearance of normality. * Oracle: Squires who confer with the gods, especially The Fates, to gather information that is helpful to the Dark-Hunters. ** Lekti: Oracle Squires who keep the Book of Prophecy, where all important events in human history are predicted. It is said that even the end of the world is chronicles within its pages. * Talpinas: At one time, a type of Squire whose sole purpose was to take care of Dark-Hunters’ carnal needs. Long since banned by Artemis. * Tech: Squires who are interested in research and technological fields. They are the ones who conceive and create special toys and who enable Dark-Hunters to communicate with one another. These are the Squires who handle the intricate workings of the Dark-Hunter.com website Known Squires * Addams, Alicia (Blue Blood) * Addams, Brynna (Blue Blood): Assigned to Xander St. James * Addams, Daphne (Blue Blood): Works on Dark-Hunter.com * Addams, Jack (Blue Blood) * Addams, Jamie (Blue Blood): Assigned to Blade * Addams, Jessica (Blood Rite, Blue Blood) * Addams, Patricia †: Maintained a Squire facility in Seattle until she was killed by a Daimon in 2006 * Addams, Sara (Dorean): Assigned to Corbin * Addams, Tad (Blue Blood): Works on Dark-Hunter.com * Bambi (Dorean) * Bennet, Tate (Dorean): parish coroner for New Orleans. Tate's life was saved by Kyrian and he has helped the Dark-Hunters ever since * Blackstone, Jamie: Assigned to Kell *Brian (Dorean) was sent to check on Cael in 2006 and went missing assumed killed by Daimons. * Brinks, Jeff (Blue Blood): Formerly assigned to Rafael Santiago * Callahan, Mike (Dorean): Zarek blew up his helicopter in Alaska * Carmichael, Justin (Blood Rite, Dorean) Born and raised in New York City. Has a very nasty attitude * Carvaletti, Otto (Blood Rite, Blue Blood, Dorean): Assigned to Valerius. He hails from one of the oldest known Squire families, but also has Italian mafia in his family background. * Celena (Blood Rite): Formerly assigned to Ephani, Eamon, and Sara until she fell in love with Rafael Santiago and freed him from servitude to Artemis *Dave (Blue Blood) 6th generation on mom side 8th on dad's was assigned to Troy until he was trapped with him in a jail cell to watch him burn by sunlight in 2006. He retired. * Delphinian: The Oracle of Delphi. Leader of the Oracle Squires * Dunnigan, Liza (Dorean): Owns a doll shop on Royal Street in New Orleans. She makes custom dolls and special weapons for the Dark-Hunters * Eriksson, Chris (Blue Blood): Assigned to his ancestor Wulf Tryggvason * Gautier, Nick (Blood Rite): Formerly assigned to Kyrian before becoming a Dark-Hunter himself * Greg: Formerly assigned to Troy until the Dark-Hunter burned to death in a holding cell * Jimmy (Dorean): police officer in Las Vegas * John (Oracle) Erin's boss in Phantom Lover * Kevin (Dorean): police officer in Las Vegas * Kirby, Allen (Blue Blood Blood Rite) From Toronto. A real smart-ass. From a multi-generational squire family * Kirby, Leo (Blue Blood, Theti): Squire Regis of Seattle, meaning he is in charge of the Theti Squire branch there. Susan Michaels' boss * Mallory, Keller: Formerly assigned to Dangereuse St. Richard until she was killed. His father is assigned to Maxx Campbell in Scotland. Has a sister in Montana. Petcu, Viktor: assigned to Velkan Danesti. He is Lykos. His family and Velkan's are all from Romania. * Poitiers, Kyl (Blood Rite, Dorean) He is a 3rd and 5th generation. He is Creole on his mother's side. Lives in New Orleans. * Poitiers, Phil * Rob: Formerly assigned to Kyros until the Dark-Hunter went rogue. Is 29 yrs old. Is from Nashville, TN * Samuel, Carl (Dorean): Works on Dark-Hunter.com * Sharon: Formerly assigned to Streigar until the Dark-Hunter was trapped by humans and exposed to daylight * St. Germaine, Alec (Dorean) * St. James, Eric (Dorean): Formerly assigned to Valerius, but now serves anyone. He is Tabitha's ex-boyfriend * Tawny (Oracle) * Taylor, AndyPer Sherrilyn Kenyon's website, Andy's last name is Taylor, but it was mistakenly written as Simms in ''Dance with the Devil: Assigned to Jess "Sundown" Brady Known Jess his whole life * Thomas, Erika (Blue Blood): Assigned temporarily to Ravyn Kontis. A college student * Winstead, Tyler (Dorean Blood Rite) came from Milwaukee References Category:Groups Category:Glossary Terms